


Accidents Happen

by Tosamura26



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, I wanted to write fluff for these two, angst is better, then I though nah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosamura26/pseuds/Tosamura26
Summary: Pre v3 because Miu/Kiibo are the best pre game ship don't @ meSpoilers???? I guess, idk man just encaseThis contains talk of abuse, drugs, and mental illnesses. If any of that turns you off, I'm not offended, please don't readI wrote something like this before but wanted to redo it, so enjoy!





	1. The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Miu's P.O.V.

Today was awful. Just, plain fucking awful. For starters, I woke up way too late to even catch the bus to school. I couldn't ask my parents for a ride, there's a lot of things going on that kept me from doing so. Besides, I doubt they were sober. I had to walk to school, which took nearly half an hour and made me late for homeroom. I was scolded in front of the entire class, none of whom liked me at all. Tears were so close to streaming down my face, I never did well with other's yelling at me. People laughed, I found a way to run to the bathroom to cry my eyes out. In the bathroom, two other girls pointed, whispered, and laughed at me. I wish I could stand up for myself sometimes. At lunch, food was thrown at me, none of the administrators stopped them. At least the food wasn't greasy or messy. By the end of the day, I made a dash for the front doors, only to be dragged by my book bag behind the school where I was face to face with two girls and two guys. I really hated this part. They had beaten me up, hurled hurtful words at me, and left me laying in the dirt. 

I was finally able to stand up from the ground. I dusted off all the dirt that landed on my uniform and skirt. I slowly made my way to the bus stop, praying that I didn't miss it again. I didn't. I waited patiently on the bench to get picked up. People who walked by stared in shock by how messy I looked. They didn't even ask if I was okay, so obviously it didn't shock them that much. Finally, the bus came. I took a deep breath before getting on because I knew who I would have to see on there. There he was. He was a silver haired boy who I knew, by his uniform, goes to Idabashi Industries High School. Like always, our eyes locked together before his trailed down to see how much of a mess I looked. He didn't ask if I was okay either. I don't even know what he sounds like, or who he is. I just know, this silver haired boy makes me feel like everything is okay while also making me feel torn down. I wish I could talk to him, I wish I wasn't taller then him. I must look like a giant, dirty monster to him. 

I took my usual seat across from him and stared at my blank phone. I didn't really do anything in particular, I had no one to text, so I just played stupid games on it. I hardly get any enjoyment out of it at this point, this was just to help keep me calm until I could get home to smoke. Fuck, I really needed to smoke right now. I know that it's bad to need drugs like this, but at this point, I found no other effective way to cope. I needed to feel relaxed, and weed was one of the few things that could do that. My parents were probably already high or drunk out of their damn mind, so I would have no problem sneaking off into my room. I just hope they didn't find and steal my stash, which happened often. I didn't want to do the gross things I would usually do to get weed. I shuddered at the thought. Why can't I just have cash to pay them like a normal person?

We were at the silver haired boy's stop now. I felt anguished as I watched the unnamed boy stand up. We locked eyes once again before he gave me a soft smile. I wish he knew how much that drove me insane. As he walked off, I forced myself to not watch him walk away without saying a word. Again. I felt like I was drowning. I wish I wasn't a freak. I just want to say a simple hello. But I can't, and I'll never be able to. I finally got to my stop and I walked the final mile to my run down apartment. My heart started to flutter thinking about how in a few minutes, I would be able to relax. As I got into my apartment, I quietly walked by my parents, who as always never said a word to each other. I just placed a hand on my door knob when I heard my mother shout for me. 

"Miu," she shouted again when I didn't answer her.

"Yes mommy," I was out of breath from running to her. I didn't want to make her wait.

For a few seconds, she looked me up and down, "What the fuck happened to you?"

I cleared my throat, "Nothing mommy, nothing happened."

"You look like shit," my dad spoke up, "What, couldn't keep your hands to yourself again?"

Under his breath, I heard him call me a whore. I shut my eyes, and told myself that he didn't know what he was saying. He was more than likely black out drunk now. I wish I could say I hated them and hated the way that they treated me, but at the end of the day, they were my parents. My very, fucked up parents. Five years ago, my father was caught having an affair with another woman. They refused to get divorced, even went to therapy. They didn't want to have me choose who to live with if they separated. So they stayed together, hating each other. Hating me. 

"I tripped and fell today," I lied, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

I refused to cry. I couldn't do it in front of them. They'd just destroy me even more. My heart hurt. I wanted to leave. Finally, after a few more agonizing minutes of silence, I was dismissed. I ran to my room and locked my door shut. I ran to my closet where my stash was, which was thankfully still there. I sighed in relief and took everything to my now opened window. I finished rolling my first blunt, which won't be my last after the day I had. Finally, I could finally relax.


	2. I'm Sorry I'm A Giant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miu's P.O.V.

The next day, as always, I ran out trying to get away from those who followed. Today they were messing with me because I fucked up a presentation that we worked on together. They knew how bad I was at public speaking, so they knew I would fuck up. They still chased after me, screaming at me to stop moving. Why would I even do that in the first place? I know I'll just get the shit beaten out of me and that they would eventually catch me. I ended up stopping completely to turn to them. I fiddled with my tie slightly, trying to focus on anything but my future beating. 

"Miu fucking Iruma," the one boy, Shiro, was the first to catch me. He grabbed my arm so tightly that it nearly pulled off my tie that I was holding onto for dear life, "You're a giant fuck up, aren't you?"

His comment was followed by with laughter from not only him, but the other boy, Jin. I debated on whether or not I should even answer his maybe rhetorical question. I bit my lip, trying to think of something to say before I'm once again dragged behind the school. I looked up at both boys who were waiting. Their eyes were staring me down so hard that I was in pain. I felt like they were tearing holes into my body. I took a shaky breath before, finally, speaking up.

"I'm sorry guys," I tried to laugh but instead it sounded like I was crying, which I probably was at this point, "I'll make it up to both of you, I promise."

"You better start figuring that out now," Jin reached out and grabbed a handful of my hair, "What's it going to be bitch?"

I struggled to get away. I started crying, almost sobbing at this point. I didn't want them to hurt me! They started dragging my screaming, crying body to the back of the school. I kicked and fought for my life, trying to get away. As always, people just watched me being taken away. I remember when I use to have a friend who would protect me in these situations. Before I started to attend high school, we had a really bad fight, something that I now know was my fault. He left me, and now I had no one. 

I was thrown onto the ground, Jin sat on his knees on top of my arms so I was pinned down. Both boys stared to punch and kick me. Why? What did I even do to deserve this? I never really talked to anyone here, so why am I suddenly the one who gets the shit beaten out of them. Shiro ripped my tie off of me to shove it in my screaming mouth. My top was already small enough due to not having money for one that properly fits me, so it was even worse without the tie.

Eventually, I suppose they had enough. They left me lying on the ground, laughing as they talked about how much of a weak idiot I was. I curled up on the ground trying to pump myself up to stand. I was eventually successful, spitting out my stupid tie. I threw it back on and limped my way to the bus stop. As always, people either stared, screamed at me, or laughed. I felt like I was going to be sick. I saw the bus coming in the distance, so I quickly wiped away any tears that were on my face. My eyes were beet red, and my throat was closing up begging me to let more tears out. Later. Later. 

I got on the bus and imminently, the silver haired boy stared at me in shock, maybe a little bit of horror too before yelling, "Oh my god! What happened to you?"

So that's what he sounds like. He quickly got up and walked up to me. I hid, which was stupid, behind the small pole that was in the middle of the floor. I was choking on my struggle to keep my tears down so I let them all out. I covered my mouth, trying to keep my sobs down but failed. 

"Leave me alone," I struggled to get the words out.

"You're nose," the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pack of tissues, "It's bleeding!"

He handed the pack to me and I bowed after taking it. I held it to my nose and winced in pain. Really, everything hurt on me, but touching my nose was intensified with pain. It has to be broken, which fucking sucks. I don't have the money to get it checked out. The boy hesitantly brushed dirt off my shirt.

"I'm sorry," my voice cracked. 

He looked up at me, "For what?"

"I'm sorry I'm a giant," I cried. 

I stopped immediately when I heard him laugh. He was practically bent over, laughing hysterically. I stared at him as he wiped away the tears that fell from laughter. Why's he laughing at me? I shrank back until I was finally sitting down. 

"You're funny," he finally calmed down enough to speak, "What's you're name?"

This is my chance! "Miu Iruma."

He nodded before walking to get his bag, only to come back to sit next to me, "Are you feeling okay, Iruma-chan? Did you hit your head?"

I thought back to my beating before shaking my head, "No."

We were getting closer to his stop. He slipped his bag onto his shoulder getting ready to leave when he turned to me.

"Do you want me to wait for your stop," he asked, "I'm sure I can find another way home."

I quickly shook my, "I'm fine."

We're at his stop. He stood up and smiled before getting off. I stared at him and frowned. The doors were right about to close when my heart nearly stopped. He knows by name, but I still don't know his. I quickly stood up and shoved the doors opened before they finally closed. 

"Wait," I called after him, "What's your name?"

He turned back to me and smiled, "Kiibo."


End file.
